csofandomcom-20200223-history
Item Battle
Item Battle is a fun mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The goal is to kill the enemy team with various special items to achieve the victory condition as Kill/Death streaks will not accumulate. This mode is similar to Zombie Union, except it doesn't involve zombies. Note that all fall damage has been nullified, excepting special conditions involved with the map itself. New Update As of 4 December 2014 update of South Korea, Item Battle has been rebooted to provide more powerups and maps to be played. It is also noted that all items obtained in the game do not require to be purchased first, and a delay is imposed after every powerup is used to prevent spamming. ; Special Items *In this mode, the AT4CS and Ripper are introduced as special items protected in a yellow barricade which must be destroyed to obtain. The special weapons also feature a transparent skin, which is different from the normal ones, for easy recognition. *The special AT4CS has a clip capacity of 30 rockets in total, so the user does not have to reload every rocket fired. However, upon firing all the rockets the weapon is rendered useless. *The special Ripper increases the user's movement speed significantly that it nullifies the effect of most offensive items. Furthermore, its secondary attack deals higher damage enough to take out multiple humans with a single slash. *Both special weapons upon picked up by a player, will surround the user with an aura depicted with their team color. ; Offensive Items *Nuclear Bomb: The player is able to launch a nuclear bomb at a targeted area. *Black Hole: Spawns a black hole that pulls enemies towards a targeted area and damage them. *Hurricane: Sends a hurricane to the targeted area. *Homing Missile: Sends a bunch of homing missiles which seeks for nearby players. *Power Dash: Sends a wave of power attack to the targeted enemy. *Knockback Bomb: Knocks away enemies at the targeted area. *Suicide Pierrot: Releases a Pierrot to search for nearby enemies to end up destroying themselves along with them. ; Defensive Items *Enhanced Radar: Able to see enemies on the radar and through walls. Enemies will be seen in a red glow. *Invisibility: Cannot be seen for a while when used. Effect is nullified when user attacks. *Invincibility: Does not receive any damage for short period of time. *Boot Booster: Provides a jump boost to oneself. *Teleport: Instantaneously transports the user to a targeted area. *Portal: Able to create a portal between the user's current position to their spawn zones. ; Other Changes *The player now is able to swap between items by pressing both + . *Powerup icons will be displayed in both boxes and above the player who picked it up. *New map added: Dust2. *Powerups are not lost upon death. ; Gallery itembattlerenew banner.png|Banner itembattlerenew poster korea.png|South Korea poster Itembattlerenew screenshot1.png itembattlerenew screenshot2.png itembattlerenew screenshot3.png itembattlerenew screenshot4.png itembattlerenew screenshot5.png itembattlerenew screenshot6.png itembattlerenew screenshot7.png File:Itembattleitems.png|New items File:Itembattlev2_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Hy1215cs05s.jpg|China poster File:fun_checkmate.jpg|Wielding the special Ripper de_dust2_20141217_1638010.jpg|Wielding the special AT4-CS Compatible maps Tool tips File:Tooltip_tdm_item_1.png File:Tooltip_tdm_item_2.png File:Tooltip_tdm_item_3.png File:Tooltip_tdm_item_4.png File:Tooltip_tdm_item_5.png Items (old version) Gallery (old version) File:Tdm_item_kr.jpg File:Tdm_item_kr2.jpg File:Tdm_item_kr3.jpg File:Tdm_item_kr4.jpg File:Tdm_item_kr5.jpg File:Tdm_item_kr6.jpg Trivia *The hurricane model is the same as the Tornado Shot's one from Soccer mode. *The missile model from Missile item is the same as the AT4-CS's one. *The black hole model from Hollow item is the same as Oberon's one. *Strangely, Dust2A map was shown in South Korea's promotional poster, but the actual map was Dust2. *Portal and Boot Booster aren't present in Checkmate, the reason is because the map is small enough for players compared with Dust2 to traverse the area for easier access. Category:Modes